2 Girls Night Out
by Jaxom1221
Summary: A week after Emily's second concussion, Girls Night Out finally happens, and Emily has some big news to tell two of her best friends and it's making her nervous. What kind of news could possibly fluster the strong willed Emily Prentiss? And how will JJ and Penelope react when they find out? 2nd story, follows Back to Friends. Eventual Jemily paring in this series of stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Emily is awakened by the buzzing of her alarm. She reaches for it and shuts it off for the second time. She rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get ready for work. It's Monday morning and her first day back after her latest concussion. She didn't get as much sleep as she would have liked staying with JJ over the last few days because Henry just isn't one to let you sleep. So sleeping in her own bed for the first night was great. She did however enjoy the time she got to spend with Henry and in turn, JJ. She even managed to get through the first series with Christopher Eccleston, and the second series with David Tennant. JJ enjoyed both series and said she wouldn't mind continuing to watch them sometime.

The next two weeks out of rotation should help her get back into the swing of things at work. She finishes getting ready, and heads downstairs to get something to eat. She decides to just do something simple so she stops with waffles and some fruit to allow her enough time to get to work before most of the other team members.

She walks into the BAU even earlier than she expected since she did not do a big breakfast and managed to catch most of the lights green. Nobody in the bullpen as arrived yet which is what Emily was hoping for. As she gets to her desk, she glances up at Hotch's office and sees him sitting there bent over his desk filling out paper work.

"Of course." She said as she glances over to JJ's office. She doesn't see JJ in her office right now even though the lights are on, and she is normal in pretty early too.

"Of course what?" she hears behind her. Emily turns and see JJ walking out the break room door with two cups of coffee and hands one to her.

"Thanks." She takes the cup offered to her after putting her stuff down at her desk. She points with her head up towards Hotch "I was referring to Hotch being here already, just like you."

"Yeah well, if criminals only did crimes between 8-5, they would be too easy to catch." JJ said with a smile. She made her way to her office, and just before she went in she turned and said "Welcome back."

"You too since you've been gone as long as I have." Emily replied with a grin. JJ turned and entered her office while Emily set her coffee down on her desk and went to knock on Hotch's door, and opened when she heard him respond.

"Welcome back Prentiss." He said as he looked up at her.

"Just wanted to check and see if you got my file from the doctor restricting me from field duty for the next four weeks." Emily told him.

"I did. And since we are off rotation for the next two weeks, that really only gives you two weeks left after that. So any time within that last week, can i get you to do your firearm re-qualification?" Hotch asks her.

"Damn, that's coming up again already? Seems like I just did it." she replied. Hotch nods in agreement. "Alright I will schedule it. Lets just hope we don't get called out just before I get to go to it."

"It not actually due until about 2 weeks after you come off restrictions, so even if we do, you still have a little bit of time." Hotch tells her.

"Alright. Back to work I go then." She said as she gets up and heads for the door.

She's almost back to her seat when she hears "Oh I'm so happy your back and safe with us." As she turns around she is swallowed up in a hug by the tech goddess known as Penelope Garcia.

"Garcia, you saw me Friday night and Saturday night." Emily said with a smile.

"Oh I know that, but that was there and this is here." she replied. "Two totally different things."

"OK Garcia, if you say so. Can I sit down and try to get some of the consults done before we have to go home?" Emily asks.

"Sure, how about we grab JJ for lunch and we start planning girls night huh?" Garcia asks.

"Yeah, OK" She replied and Garcia leaves with a wave of her hand. "See you later."

Emily starts to work on her consults and about 15 minutes later every one else starts coming into the office and welcoming her back. They all exchange pleasantries start working. Settling into their routines of banter, witty remarks and playfulness, the day goes by for Emily fairly quickly.

She leaves the office after almost clearing her desk of the consults she had and heads home. She decides to swing by her favorite place to eat for something to eat. She hits send on her cars Bluetooth and puts in an order for her usual. After picking it up and walking into her condo, she closes the door behind her.

She sets the food on the counter in the kitchen and takes the rest of her stuff upstairs. She changes into some comfortable clothes and heads back down stairs. As she is eating she is trying to figure out if she should tell Garcia and JJ about being gay. After a while, she is still unsure as to tell them or not. She throws away her trash and heads back upstairs to her bedroom.

She flips on the TV, grabs the book from the shelf she has been reading and climbs in bed. She changes the channel on the TV to the news and watches it for a few minutes before opening her book to where she had left off.

She had been reading for about 30 minutes when her phone vibrates with a text message from JJ. "_How was it being back at work today?"_

Emily hits send on JJ's number and waits for her to answer. When she does, she said "Hey, my day was pretty good. Went by quick. How was yours? Didn't see you most the afternoon. "

" Was alright up until the afternoon. Then Hotch and I got stuck in a budget meeting until after 5. Got back to my office right at 5:30, then had to pass out another pile of consults to you guys before taking off. Took another half hour." JJ said.

"Ouch. We losing the jet yet?" Emily asked with a grin.

"Ha-ha no. Not yet. Pen would be furious if we do and she has to go with us." JJ answered.

"Yep. "Things" would get done I'm sure of to get the jet back." Emily said pausing after things to add significance to the word.

"No doubt. Look I've got to go get Henry ready for bed. I'll talk with you tomorrow." JJ said.

"Alright JJ, see you at work tomorrow. G'Night." Emily said.

"Night"and JJ hangs up. Emily puts her phone on the charger and goes back to reading her book.

Not long after she started reading again her phone is going off again. This time its Garcia.

"Hello Pen, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Emily asks.

"I was just calling to see how you were doing." Garcia said.

"Oh come off it Pen, we talked throughout the day and at lunch. You got about as much out of me as far as the girls night out as you could possibly want. So why is it you really called Pen?" Emily asked, not really wanting to play games right now. "I've had a long day, and I'm getting ready to go to sleep."

"Well it's not the only reason I called, but I really do want to know how you're doing." Garcia started.

"I'm fine. I'm really glad to be back at work. Just glad I don't have to worry about field duty for a while. And I can't wait for our girls night out. I've been meaning to talk to you and JJ. I've got some things I've wanted to tell you 2 for a while, and that seems like the right time." Emily tells her.

"What do you want to tell us?" Garcia asked suddenly all the more interested in the upcoming girls night.

"I guess you can find out on Friday." Emily said with a smile. "Now, why else were you calling?" She asked.

"Well I was just wondering if maybe we could change it from a girls night out, to a girls night in instead? You know, maybe go over to your place and order take out or something." Garcia suggested.

That would be fine with Emily, she wasn't that thrilled on trying to tell them while they are out at the bars or in a restaurant. It would be so much easier to tell them something of that caliber in the privacy of her own home. To Garcia, she said "Yeah we can do that. I don't have an issue with it, and I doubt JJ will either. Did something come up to cause this change?" Emily asked.

"Well you know how Kevin and I have been on again off again?" she asks. Waiting for the uh-huh from Emily before she continues "Well he asked me to go on a date Friday night. After I told him we were planning on doing a girls night out and that I would be going to bars and clubs with you and JJ, I go to thinking I might want to give him another shot." Garcia explains.

"Hey its cool Pen, I get it. You want a life outside of the BAU. We all get it, but I'm just not sure Kevin can understand the work you do or why. don't get me wrong, he one of the decent guys, I just don't know if he is right for you." Emily said.

"Yeah, but its been a long time since we went out, and maybe he has changed." replied Garcia.

"Well if you want to go on the date, we can always cancel girls night" Emily starts.

Garcia interrupt Emily before she gets started. "No no no no no no no." She wants to know what Emily has been wanting to tell her and JJ. She wants this girls night to happen now more than ever. But maybe she can swing both, just have to take a little convincing Kevin. "This girls night is something we all need, so we are doing it. That's why I was asking if we could change it to a girls night in. I can just have Kevin swing by the apartments and call me when he is here. I can tell him to plan for something after say 9 or so in the city since you live so far away from the rest of us, then just get him to bring me home after our date."

"I guess that could work." Emily said. "Can I ask you a favor Pen?"

"Anything Sugar." Garcia replies.

"Can you keep the fact that I've got something I want to talk about to yourself? And don't be bringing it up at work either. Its something personal and I don't everyone knowing right now, that's why I want to tell you and JJ." Emily tells her hoping she will listen.

Garcia has been with this team and around profilers long enough to realize that there is a plea in Emily's voice, and is not comfortable with what she wants to talk to them about coming out to the team right now. Garcia couldn't remember a time that had Emily this unsettled. "Yeah, I can do that Em, no problem."

"Thanks Pen, I appreciate that. I remember what I said about Kevin. Don't keep trying over and over again if it's not working. That's just the textbook definition of insanity?" Emily tells her.

"What is?" Garcia asked.

"Doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting different results." Emily replied.

"And just who said that?" asked Garcia.

"A lot of people have said it, one of the most famous though is Albert Einstein." Emily said.

"Sometimes I forget just how much like Reid you can get." Garcia said with a laugh.

Emily laughs too "Yeah, sometimes even I forget."

"Alright, I'm going to get with Kevin tomorrow and see if we can set up the night the way we planned. And I will keep in mind what you said about trying with him again." Garcia said.

"OK Pen, good night and see you tomorrow." Emily said. She then hears a night from Garcia and the line goes dead as she hung up. Emily glances at the clock and realizes its after 10. She checked her call times and realized she talked to JJ and Garcia for almost 2 hours. She climbs out of bed, puts her book up and plugs her phone into the charger and goes and crawls back into bed hoping she can get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emily spends the next couple days getting back into the swings of things and by Wednesday afternoon she had caught up almost all her work, and should be able to clear her desk by the time she leaves. True to her word, Garcia never said anything about Emily wanting to talk about something at girls night.

JJ was fine with changing it to a girls night in, and even Kevin agreed to pick up Garcia outside Emily's condo. He was just going to call when he was about 5 minutes away that way Garcia could meet him downstairs.

Emily is sitting at her desk doing her work when a familiar presence walks by her desk but doesn't stop. Emily glances up and watches as JJ walks by with a strange look on her face. As she gets out of line of sight of most people she signals with her head for Emily to follow her. Emily gives her a slight nod and glances back at her paperwork. Nobody else is paying attention, Emily gets up and heads in that direction as she sees JJ heading to Garcia's lair.

As Emily gets to the door and is getting ready to punch the code in, the door swings open and JJ is standing there. "Hey Em, Garcia needs a little girl talk now before Friday." JJ tells her as she steps aside and allows Emily into the room before closing the door behind her.

"Uh-oh. What did Kevin do now?" Emily asked Garcia as she took one of the spare chairs.

JJ took the other chair as Garcia started to explain "Well at first he was OK with the plans we had discussed the other night. Then this morning he comes in asking me if I can cancel them because he wants to change his plans so he can do more than just a dinner."

Emily glances at JJ, who looks at her and nods. They had talked about something similar to this happening earlier this very morning when Emily came in to talk to her about some files just prior to the meeting Hotch had called for. They both didn't think Kevin had changed that much, but for the sake of Garcia, they had hoped maybe he would. Now it doesn't seem like that.

Garcia continues "I told him we had already made plans that had to be pushed back due to your injury last week" and she motions toward Emily who nods. "I also told him this relationship isn't going to work if he can not accept that, or that my job is the most important thing to me right now, then maybe this relationship isn't going to work out, just like it hasn't before. I just don't know what to do now. I'm thinking I should go ahead and cancel the date with him."

She turns and looks at her two best friends. Emily and JJ share a look to try to decide who should go first. Emily, deciding to let Garcia hear what they had to say come from the friend she's had the longest, signals with her hand to JJ to go ahead.

JJ leans forward and take Garcia's hand and says " Look Pen, I'm not going to tell you what you should do. But I will tell you what I think will happen and what I think you should do. First, I doubt Kevin has changed that much in the time you haven't been together if this is what he is still doing. But that's not to say he hasn't changed at all. Maybe he has, I don't know. That being said, I don't think your relationship is going to work with him. He just doesn't get the importance and pride you take in your job. And second, I think you should go ahead and go on the date. While yes, he has started to show you himself, I don't think he will truly open up until you spend actual time with him. I would like to see him be the perfect person for you, but I doubt it."

At the end of it all, JJ pats Garcia's hand and leans back. Emily speaks up at this point. " I agree with JJ. Completely. Go ahead and go on the date, but do it for yourself. If he has changed then good, if not, then you did all you could to give him the opportunity to prove himself. The least you can do is leave that date knowing you tried."

"Thanks guys. I will give everything you said some thought, then get with Kevin after I made a decision." Garcia said.

"Alright well, I guess we better get back to work." Emily said. Everyone stands up at the same time, and Garcia wraps both girls up in a hug. They both hug her back and head for the door.

As the door closes JJ links her arm through Emily's and starts walking back to the bullpen. "Do you think its right to get her to try to go out with him again?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so. If only to see for herself that he hasn't changed enough for it to work." Emily replied as they walked into the bullpen.

The make towards Emily's desk, but JJ doesn't let go just yet. "Hey Morgan." Morgan looks up at the two girls. "You might go and check on your girl a bit. She could use a little pick me up. She is having a rough day and I think you could help her with that. We just got through talking with her, and I think you can help her out too."

"Yeah, sure thing. I will go see her in just a second. I need to finish one thing with this consult before hand." Morgan replied, then turned back to his paperwork.

JJ turned to Emily "Can I talk to you in my office a minute?" She asked.

"Lead the way." Emily turns back to Morgan, "And don't take to long too long getting to Garcia, partner." Morgan gives a big grin before turning back to his work.

The girls make their way towards JJ's office. JJ leads the way through the door, and closes it as Emily walks in. As they both take a seat, Emily looks at JJ and for a second, she thinks there is a hint of fear in JJ's eyes, but being one of the best communications liaison for so long have allowed her to hide all emotion from just about anyone. Lucky for Emily, she is part of one of the best profiling teams in the world.

Emily decides to not question it, and follow the in-house rule of not profiling each other, buts asks "So what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

JJ pauses not really sure how to say this. "Um, well its Henry." she starts.

"Is he doing alright JJ?" Emily asked a little worried right now.

"No no, he is fine. It's just..." she stutters. "He has been asking about you since you left Sunday.'

"What?" Emily said surprised.

"Uh yeah. I think he got used to you being there. He met me at the door and asks about you the last couple days. So I was just wondering," she pauses not sure if she should ask "Did you want to come by after work and for dinner? I told him I would ask you today. If you already got plans that's OK."

"No plans, so I would love too." Emily replied. She had got used to playing with Henry over the weekend. "Did you need me to pick up anything?"

"No not really. Unless maybe you want to pick up something for dessert." JJ said.

"Alright, I know this great little place on the way home that can make some great desserts, I will give them a call when I get back to my desk." Emily said and gets up to leave.

"Alright I know you are getting out of here at 5, but it will be a little after that before I get off. Extra paper work and stuff before I can go and all. But can you get back to my place by say 6? That should be about what time I get there." JJ said.

" Oh yeah, I should get there a little bit before then." Emily said. She already knew exactly what she was going to get for dessert.

"Oh, don't block in Will, he will need to leave shortly after I get home." JJ said.

"Alright, I will just park in the street." Emily said.

And with that she leaves, heading back to her desk. She noticed Morgan was gone. Now would be the best time to call for that dessert, After the second ring, there ins an answer. "Hello John, it's Emily." Pause. "Yeah, it has been a while. Can i get you to do the Better Than Sex Cake?" Another pause. "Yes." Another pause. "Alright thanks. I will be by to pick it up sometime around 5:30. It depends on traffic. See you then.

She hangs up the phone and goes back to work. It doesn't take long for Morgan to come back and take his seat. She looks up at him and asks "So what did you tell her?"

"Basicly about the same as you and JJ. I did say that if I needed to, I would make a visit to see him and set him straight if it doesn't work out and he can't accept whatever she decides."

"Yeah, and what did she say about that?" Emily asked.

That I would probably have to get in line behind a certain blonde and brunette profiler." he said with a smile.

Emily laughs. "Don't worry big boy, we won't steal too much of your thunder." she tells him with a big evil grin on her face meaning that is probably exactly what she is going to do.

'Thanks." He replied. And went back to work on his files.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The rest of the afternoon goes by pretty quick for Emily. She finished her latest consult ten minutes to 5 and doesn't pick up the last one left knowing she doesn't have enough time to complete it. So she just sits then and straightens up her desk to get ready for work tomorrow. It doesn't take long before its time to go.

She grabs her things and heads up to JJ's office. She pokes her head in and says "Hey I'm out of here. I will see you at your place."

"Alright see you in a bit." JJ said and goes back to work.

Emily heads for the elevator and meets Morgan and Reid getting ready to walk out. She gets into the elevator as they walk in behind her.

"So what are your plans for the night guys?" She asks Reid and Morgan as they ride the elevator to the garage.

"I've been doing some renovation on a property I just recently acquired. A few more things to fix and it should be good to go." Morgan said.

"I think I'm going to go home and read War and Peace." Reid said.

Morgan looks over at him. "That's going to take you what, 15 minutes. What are you going to do with the rest of the night?" He cracks a smile after he asked.

"If I tried it would take about a half hour to read it, but just because I can read that fast, doesn't mean I always do." Reid said.

"Well it sounds like you boys have a full night ahead of yourselves." With that the elevator doors open and they all file out. "I will see you guys tomorrow."

She starts for her car as Morgan calls out for her. "Hey Prentiss." She turns back and faces him. Reid had stopped too. "What about you, what are your plans for the night?"

She was hoping she could get one of them to ask, that way she could torture them today. "Good night boys." She said with a seductive smile on her face, and raises her eyebrows at them, before turning around and climbing into her car.

"I don't get it." Reid said.

"Well Boy Wonder, I think our Princess has a date. I guess we can always ask tomorrow." Morgan said.

"Ah. That might be what the cake she called in earlier is for." Reid said.

"What cake?" Morgan asked.

"Um, something called Better Than Sex Cake." Reid replied.

"Oh wow. She is going all out for whatever she has planned tonight." Morgan said. "Guess it can wait until tomorrow. See ya Reid."

"Later Morgan." Reid said.

They were climbing into their vehicles as Emily pulls out. It take her only about 20 minutes to get to the bakery she had called. She climbs out of the car. Its been a few years since she had been in here.

She walks through the door. The bell jingles throughout the store, when from somewhere in the back Emily hears a "I will be with you in just a second."

"Take your time John." Emily said.

It only takes a minute before John comes walking out of the back with a box in his hands and a smile on his face. "Emily Prentiss. Its been far too long." Said the slightly older gentleman.

"It has. Its been a few years. Hows your wife doing?" Emily asked.

"Oh you know Sarah, nothing gets her down. After the cancer scare she got last year, she has been doing a lot of things she has wanted. She finally got her garden done like she wanted. Now she spends a lot of her spare time maintaining it. But she is happy." He replied.

"What about Monica?" Emily asked.

"Still traveling all over working with that gallery she been with for the last few years. She stops by the house anytime she is in town for an extended period of time. But she does call her mother all the time so we do get constant updates on where she goes and how long she will be there. What about you, you still working for the FBI at the..."he thinks for a minute "BAU was it? We see you on the news sometimes when that blonde Jennifer I think her name is talks on TV." He asks.

"Yes, its the BAU, and yes I'm still there. Jennifer is the communications liaison for our team. I am really loving it. I've got a great team and some good friends from my time there. We have even become somewhat of an extended family." Emily said.

"Well that's good since you didn't really have much of a family growing up." John said. "So are you seeing anyone right now and that's why you came by?"

"No, I'm not. Not many can understand what I do and why I do it. I was going to eat dinner with a friend and her son, and was told if I wanted to pick something up for dessert then I could. So that's why I called." Emily replied.

"This friend doesn't happen to Jennifer does it?" He asks with a smile. When he sees a look of shock cross Emily's face he knows he is correct and continues. "Oh come now Emily. We both know you have a type. A little bit younger than you, blonde, beautiful. Oh and female." he adds as if it's an afterthought.

"Yes the friend is Jennifer. But first off, she is straight since she has a kid, and secondly she doesn't even know I'm gay. I have planned on telling a couple of my friends that I am this coming weekend actually. Jen and another girl I work with named Penelope are two of my best friends, and they are the ones I planned on telling." Emily said.

"Well good. It's about time you start opening up to them. You have been around them about the same amount of time it took you to finally start opening up to my family, after we stopped being hired help. And we work for you mother for years before you started getting to know us." John tells her.

"Oh you know how my mother was. Anyone not of a certain political standing I couldn't talk to. And father was never around at all, so I appreciate yours and Sarah's guidance as I was growing up. I hope you know that. You helped me decide what type of person I wanted to be." Emily said. "You may not be family, but I want you to know that I love you for all you've done. Please let Sarah know."

"I will. She will be happy to hear that you have stopped by. She has asked about you occasionally. Please don't take another few years to come back by. Even if its to talk, and not for my baked goods." He said with a smile.

"Will do John. But you know me, I can't come in here and not "buy" something." She does the air quotes with her hands. "It's all just too good not to leave with one thing or another. Besides, with this cake here, I might just get you some new business." Emily said. "oh, Can I get you to do me an assortment of things? We are having a girls night this weekend and I would love to have you set up a bunch of stuff for them to try. If it's not too much trouble of course."

"Oh Emily dear, it's never too much trouble for you. Yes, I can get you a nice assortment platter set up. Would you like for me to have it delivered to your place?" John asked.

"That would be wonderful John. I will let the front desk know to be expecting you and to let you in. Now if you will excuse me, I really need to be heading off. I will talk with you later. And give my love to Sarah please." Emily said.

"Alright Emily, you take care." John said.

With that Emily grabs the cake and walks back to her car. It doesn't take her long to get to JJ's. Ash she turns down the street, she sees JJ's car pull into the driveway beside Will's truck. Emily parks on the street, grabs the cake, and gets out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I would just like to apologize on the last chapter being so short. I ended up writing most of this all at one time, and it really was the best place to put the chapter break. That being said, this chapter is a little longer to make up for it. Also, I would just like to thank everyone for all the follows and favorites this story has got so far. **

**So with that being said, read on and enjoy. And remember, reviews are always welcomed :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Hey Em." JJ calls out.

"Hey JJ." Emily said. She glances at her watch and sees it is 5:45. "You got here earlier than you thought."

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to surprise Henry." JJ said. She reaches for the cake from Emily as they make their ways to the door. She turns back to Emily. "Wait here one sec." JJ said.

As JJ opens the door and walks through, and pushes it closed to where Emily can't be seen, only to hear Henry in the house.

"MOMMY!" he yells and then the pitter patter of running feet. Followed by the steps of someone who must be Will.

"Hey JJ" Will said.

"Hey" she said to Will as Henry wraps his arms around JJ's legs. "Hey baby, how was your day?" She asked. Will takes the cake, knowing Emily is standing outside and heads into the kitchen and sets it on the bar. He goes back to the door where Henry is telling JJ about everything.

"Sorry to interrupt you there buddy, but Daddy has to go." He kisses Henry on the head who turns and gives him a big hug.

"Bye Daddy." he said.

"See you in the morning Will." JJ said.

Will steps to the door and pulls it open in a way that prevents Henry from seeing Emily and steps outside pulling back to where it was.

Quietly Will says "Hey Emily, you guys have fun tonight. Have fun with Henry, he has been looking forward to this since you stayed the weekend."

"Sure thing Will. You take care of yourself." She said and steps up and hugs Will. Will hugs her back and makes his way to his truck and pulls out.

Emily turns her attention back to whats going on just inside the cracked door when she hears JJ say "Well I'm glad you had fun with Daddy."

"Emmy?" she heard Henry ask.

"Well baby, you know how I told you I would see but that I couldn't promise she would come?" JJ asked. Emily didn't hear a reply so she assumed Henry had nodded at that because JJ continues "I did ask here, and apparently she didn't have any plans and wanted to see you too. So why don't you go and check."

Emily hears JJ set Henry down and as she sees a little hand appear down the door she squats down to be closer to eye level just as the hand starts to pull the door back. Just as Emily sees Henry she said "Hey there Little Man." and opens her arms.

"EMMY" Henry said and throws himself into her arms.

She wraps her arms around him, picks him up and walks into the house. She makes her way to the kitchen where she saw JJ go. Henry is talking away telling her all kinds of stories that went on today.

"I heard that, did you have fun?" She asked. He nods. Emily turns to JJ "Need help with anything Jen?"

JJ heart starts to race. She is doing it again. _"I wonder if she realizes it."_ she thinks to herself. She calms herself before answering "No I can take care of this. Why don't you and Henry go play in the family room or watch some TV or something. Dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes or so. I will let you know." She suggests.

"you want to go play or would you like to watch TV or a movie Little Man?" Emily asked Henry.

"Lan Afor Time" Henry said.

"Alright, The Land Before Time it is." JJ hears as Emily heads to the family room. JJ walks over and lifts the lid on the box to see what Emily brought. She is surprised at what she sees.

"Wow that looks absolutely delicious." JJ said.

"Yeah well you better not touch it until after dinner." She hears Emily call from the family room. JJ hadn't realized she had said that out loud.

"No promises." She hollers back.

Emily smiles at JJ response, and sets Henry on the couch, and walks over to put in the movie he wanted to watch. She starts it up and goes to sit on the couch with Henry. As soon as she sits down he climbs over into her lap and leans his head back to rest on her chest as she wraps one arm around him.

JJ finishes up in the kitchen, puts the lasagna in the oven to start cooking and starts the timer. She then goes ahead and cleans everything up and gets everything set up for dinner so all they have to do is sit down and start eating. She heads to the family room to sit with Emily and Henry. When she walks in she sees Emily laid out on the couch, one hand wrapped around Henry, the other running through his hair lovingly. She smiles, pulls out her phone, and takes a picture for herself.

"Any room for me?" She asked as she walks around the couch.

"Oh sorry Jen." Emily said as she pulls up her knees, careful not to disturb Henry, so JJ can sit at the other end of the couch.

"It's no problem. You want me to take him or do you got it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I've got it." Emily replied with a smile.

"OK, dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes or so." JJ said. She watches Emily for a little bit longer and smiles.

Noticing JJ is watching her, she looks over and says "What?"

"Nothing." JJ replied. "I was just thinking, with how well you did with Henry this past weekend, and right now, that you will make a great mom some day."

"Thanks Jen." Emily said.

JJ smiles. "I want you to know, and you don't have stop if you don't want because honestly it doesn't bother when you do it, but you started calling me Jen again. I actually kind of like it. Reminds me of my sister. She was the first person to start calling me JJ, but then everyone else did too, so she went back to calling me Jen. After she died. I wouldn't let anyone else outside of my immediate family call me anything other than JJ."

"Oh Jayje. I didn't know that's why you avoided it and always insisted on JJ. Thanks for opening up like that. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I will be doing a little of that myself on Friday. I already told Pen I've got something I wanted to tell you two so, come Friday night, I will be doing some opening up myself." Emily tells her.

"You mean to tell me Pen has known something like this was coming and she hasn't bothered me to bother you to try to get it out?" JJ asked.

"Nope, I asked her not to bring it up at work. Doing just that would just cause me to close up and then nothing would get said and she knows that." Emily replied.

JJ nods understandingly. Emily being bothered about something is the fastest way to get her to put up her walls. She is pulled out of her thoughts by a timer going off in the kitchen. She gets up, and says to Emily on her way to the kitchen "I should have everything ready in just a few minutes. Can you get him in his chair and ready to eat?"

"Sure thing." Emily replies. She gives Henry a slight shake and asks "You ready to go and eat Little Man?" He nods his head yes. and she gets up and follows JJ into the kitchen hitting pause on the remote.

It doesn't take them long for them to eat. Henry of course wears just as much as he ate. Which causes JJ and Emily to laugh, which in turn causes Henry to make an even bigger mess. But they all enjoyed themselves and for the most part kept the conversation light. After they get most of the dishes cleaned up JJ looks at Emily and asks "So finish cleaning up in here, or get Henry cleaned up?"

"Well since you did all the cooking, I can clean everything up while you take care of Henry. Then we can go back and finish watching the movie with him while we have dessert." Emily said.

"Sounds good." She turns to Henry "Come on baby, let's go get your bath real quick so you can finish The Land Before Time." Henry cheers and claps which cause more sauce to splatter.

Emily gets the dishes cleaned up, washed and put away. She has sliced up the cake she brought and has a couple of pieces on plates ready to eat. Within a couple of minutes of her putting everything away, she hears JJ and Henry coming back from his bath.

When she catches sight of JJ, she just laughs. "Looks like you tried to take a bath with him. Next time you should try it without clothes. At least you could actually get cleaned yourself."

"Ha ha ha." JJ said sarcastically. "I'm going to go get changed real quick. Why don't you go ahead and take him back to the family room and start the movie again. I will be there in a few." JJ puts Henry down on the floor.

"Alright. Grab your dessert when you come back through. Lets go Little Man." Emily said to Henry, "Go hop on the couch." she is carrying her dessert with her.

Henry takes off towards the couch with Emily following, while JJ heads upstairs to get changed. Henry climbs up on the couch as Emily hits play on the movie. She sits down on the couch, this time pulling her feet up underneath her. As she does Henry moves over to her, so she picks him up and sets him in her lap where they are both comfortable, and she can feed him some of the cake.

It doesn't take JJ long to join them on the couch. "So Henry, how is the cake?" she asks him.

"Mmm" is all she gets out of him, which causes both the girls to laugh.

"Well then that's good enough for me." She said and takes her first bite. She closes her eyes and moans. "Ooo. Whats it called? Em, this is probably the best dessert I've ever tasted. "

"Its most commonly know as Better Than Sex Cake. And, I will pass on the complement. I went ahead and placed an order for some assortment platters to be delivered to my place for girls night. Its going to be great. Pen is going to love the stuff this guy makes. Everything is high quality restaurant desserts, without the price. He can do some extremely exotic desserts you've never heard of which are great. But he really does the more common desserts which your average customer can afford best. He does have some high standing clientele, like my mother for one. He does some other politicians as well. He isn't hurting for business, that's for sure." Emily explained.

"You are going to have to show me where this place is. I would love to go in there sometime and maybe order something. But as to it being better than sex, I don't know. If it's the right person, sex can be amazing." JJ said.

"Well, until you find the right person, it's a great substitute. I figured after Pen tries some of the stuff off the platters I will get Friday, I would have to show you both where it is." Emily said with a smile.

They sit in silence finishing the dessert and the movie. At the credits of the movie, JJ gets up and takes Emily's plate and heads to the kitchen to clean up the last couple of dishes. Emily takes Henry to stat playing with some of his toys to pass the time. JJ comes back and stands in the doorway watching how great Emily is with Henry. She was right earlier, Emily will make a great mother.

Considering some of the stories she has heard about Emily's childhood, it's kind of a wonder Emily even knows how to be a mother. Only explanation left for that is it had to be the hired help that taught her her mothering skills.

JJ watches as the two of the two of them building things from Henry's blocks, so he jump into the them and knock them over as he giggles up a storm, only to do it all over again. It doesn't take long before Henry starts to get tired.

She glances at her watch and realizes it already 8:30. "Alright baby." JJ says to Henry. "It's almost bedtime. Lets get your stuff cleaned up so we can go read you a story."

Everyone cleans up the toys. Well, not so much as clean up as to get everything out of the way for now. JJ picks up Henry and starts to the stairs. "M'on Emmy." Henry said waving his hand for her to follow. They all go up to Henry's room where he is tucked into bed. JJ grabs the book and sits down on one side of the bed and opens the book. Henry starts patting the other side of the bed. "Emmy" is all he says as she makes her way to that side and sits down.

Henry snuggles between the two women, holding on to both of them as JJ starts to read the story. It doesn't take long before Henry is starting to fall asleep. JJ keeps reading knowing it will take a little bit before Henry starts to relax into his sleep.

Emily realized just how tired she was when she starts to relax to the sound of JJ reading to him. The next thing she notices is that JJ stopped reading, and hasn't been for a few minutes now.

"When did you stop?" Emily asked.

"About 10 minutes ago." replied JJ.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because you were too cute sleeping there protectively over Henry like he was your own." She couldn't help but say that with a smile, and a very seductive one at that.

"Well I guess I can head home, it is almost 9 and we both have work tomorrow." Emily said.

"OK. Let me walk you out." They both got up and headed down the stairs. "Did you want to take the cake with you? JJ asked.

"No, keep it. Enjoy eating over the next couple days." Emily said.

They make it to the door. But before Emily unlocks it and opens the door, she turns around. "Thanks for dinner. It was fun."

"Not a problem. Henry was really insistent, and you're so good with him. A natural really. I enjoyed sitting back watching the two of you play together. Or the way you held him watching the movie." JJ said.

"It was my pleasure. He is a great kid, and you're not too shabby as a cook." Emily said with a grin. "I've eaten a lot worse at 5 star restaurant or my mothers political gatherings."

JJ bursts out laughing "Gee thanks, I think."

"I'm serious. There's nothing I love more than simple elegance. And I apply that to all parts of my life, be it food, dating, friends, clothes, so on and so forth. Money and power are not the keys to my happiness." Emily explained. JJ knew this was the way it was for Emily, because of the way she lived. But she felt like Emily was talking about her personally, and she starts getting a bit nervous. She didn't even have time to try to get into media liaison mode. Emily did notice the change. "Jen whats wrong?" she asked.

"Em," JJ starts.

"Yeah Jen?" Emily said.

JJ steps up and hugs Emily. Emily hugs her back. JJ doesn't release the hug, but instead says barely louder than a whisper "Whatever happens next, don't think any less of me."

JJ pulls back and see a slightly confused look on Emily's face. JJ cups Emily's face ever so lovingly. "So beautiful." she murmurs. Slight recognition appears in Emily's eye, just as JJ pulls Emily into a kiss.

Needless to say, Emily was surprised, but she wasn't about to let this opportunity pass by. She allowed her hands to roam, one arm snaking around JJ's waist and pulling her closer. The other going up and into JJ's hair, allowing her deepen the kiss.

Emily's tongue brushed against the blondes lips, and JJ gave her access. Both giving and taking equally, neither trying to take complete control. Both wanting this kiss to last for eternity. Next thing Emily realizes is JJ's hand started to wonder. As one made it around her waist and grabbed her ass, the other stopped and was cupping her breast.

Emily couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat.

They both pull away, the only reason is because they needed to breath. JJ looks at Emily and asks "So?"

That one little word held so many different questions Emily answered the only way she could. "Tonight is way better than the girls night on Friday will ever be."

"Emily." She heard and all of a sudden it felt like she was being shaken. "Hey, Emily. Wake up."

Emily's eyes flutter open and she sees she is still in Henry's room and JJ is standing over her with her hands on Emily's shoulders. "Hey, you started moaning. And apparently you fell asleep while I was ready to Henry too. I decided to wake you up when you started that. Didn't know if you were having a nightmare or something." JJ said.

"Oh, yeah." Emily said, instantly deciding not to tell her what she had actually dreamt about. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Little after 9." JJ replied.

"Damn, I probably need to head home." Emily said.

"Come on then, I will walk you out." JJ said and leads the way downstairs.

Emily follows hoping this doesn't turn into a groundhogs day type reoccurring dream. That would just be too much for her. JJ gets to the door and opens it. As she steps aside, she puts a hand on Emily's shoulder and says "Thanks for coming for dinner. It means a lot to me that you would do it for Henry."

"Not a problem JJ. I will see you at work tomorrow." Emily said and step up, giving JJ a hug. JJ hugs her back briefly and then steps back. Emily then walks out the door and towards her car. JJ waits until Emily climbs in to close the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) I know some of you were a little disappointed with it just being a dream, but I do have a plan, and yes, eventually JJ and Emily will get together. I've already got that situation planned, and as for girls night, this is the chapter leading up to and starting it, and the next chapter will continue it. As always, reviews are welcome and motivational.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Friday afternoon came pretty quickly for Emily. Ever since her dream at JJ's a couple of nights earlier, she has spent all her time thinking about nothing but that dream. It's a wonder she was able to finish her work before Hotch let the entire team go at 4. They were still off rotation for another week so he decided to give them a well deserved weekend.

Emily turns the key to her door and heads inside. John had called her earlier and told her the stuff she ordered had been delivered. She went and checked the fridge and notices 2 nice sized boxes sitting on her shelves. She pulls one out and opens it. "_Oh John. You have gone and outdone yourself this time._" She said to herself. She notices some very expensive chocolates in there. She places the box back into the fridge and starts to get thing set up for Garcia and JJ showing up in a little while.

Since her and JJ aren't eating out, Emily picked up the stuff yesterday to make something light just before Garcia and JJ got here, that way they had a little bit of something to eat before they had their girls night of talk, fun and drinking. Emily is done in almost no time, the only thing left is to pull out a few of her special bottles of wine, knowing her choices will go great with the chocolates that she has. Setting them on the bar, grabbing a few wine glasses and adding them there as well, Emily decides to head upstairs to start getting ready for tonight.

They had decided that even though they were not going to go out, and Garcia was going to be dressed up a bit for her date with Kevin, JJ and Emily should at least dress up a bit. Emily had decided on a form-fitting long sleeve front V-neck crimson blouse, she also opts to go with a pair of her black slacks as well. She tosses the clothes on the bed and heads to grab a quick shower. JJ and Garcia are supposed to arrive around 5:30.

It doesn't take her long to get her shower and get dressed. She decides to go with only basic makeup, so that only takes her a few minutes to do as well. By the time she is done and headed back downstairs its only a little after 5.

Emily goes ahead and starts preparing the stuff they are going to eat after the girls get there. It doesn't take long for Emily to finish getting everything set up and ready to go. She just glances at her watch to see what time it is only to be distracted by a knocking on the door.

She opens the door to find Garcia standing in the hall way. "Hey Pen. You look nice." Emily tells her. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Garcia replies as she enters. "And you're not looking to bad yourself Dollface. But just so you know, your stomach called, it would like to be seen on occasion too." She said as nodded at how low her v-neck dips.

Emily bursts out laughing. "Oh shut up Pen. Where's Jayje?" She tells her as they give each other a hug.

"Someone came out and loaded some stuff into a parked vehicle just as we passed the spot, so JJ decided to circle the block, but let me out to come on up. She shouldn't take too long." Garcia continued where she left off.

Emily had closed the door behind Garcia and they made their way back to the kitchen where she grabbed the glasses, one of the bottles of wine and poured three glasses. Just as she finished, there is another knocking on the door. She goes ahead and hands 1 glass to Garcia, which she is promptly thanked for, and grabs another glass to give to JJ and heads for the door.

When she opens the door, what she sees catches her breath. There is JJ, wearing a cobalt sheer silk blouse, styled with beautifully draped details and an asymmetrical, hi-low hem. Long roll-tab sleeves with button cuffs, white denim pants and matching white heels. Emily is lost for words as to how stunning JJ looks.

They both stand there looking at each other speechless for what seems like forever, until Garcia pokes her head around the corner and sees the expressions on their faces. She smiles inwardly, and steps back into the kitchen before she yells "You two going to stand at the door talking or you going to join me?"

Back at the door, both girls are startled out of their slack-jawed expressions, and laugh. Emily steps aside so JJ can come in. "Hey Jayje, you're looking pretty good tonight." Emily said as she licks her lips ever so slightly.

JJ smiles, noticing that Emily licked her lips, takes a deep breath to slow her racing heart, nods her head and says "Thanks Em. You know, you're looking pretty good yourself." Emily hands her the glass of wine and turns to close the door, taking a deep breath as it closes to calm herself. "Thanks." JJ said and takes a sip of the wine.

As they walk back to the kitchen Emily asked JJ "So how was Henry when you left?"

"Oh, he was quick to forget that I was there when Spence showed up. He did give me a hug and a kiss before he ran off to play with him though." JJ said. "I'm sure those two will have fun going to the Smithsonian together." She turns to Garcia. "You didn't forget the movie did you?"

"Oh please girl, you know when I get to choose the movies for these things I never forget." Garcia said. She had actually chosen the movie she brought for tonight specifically to try to help her friends, not that they know that.

"What movie did you decide on Pen?" Emily asked. They had decided since she had to leave early for her date with Kevin, and she had been trying to get girls night started back up ever since Henry was born, that they would let Garcia pick the movie.

But she had been claiming for the last few days she didn't know what she was going to bring yet. Only she did know what she was bringing, she just didn't want to tell them that. So instead she just says "Oh, I'm sure you girls will like it. I just don't want to ruin the surprise. Besides we have more important things to do, like eat."

They both laugh, and JJ asks "And why is eating so important Pen? You do get to go out with Kevin later tonight and actually eat." Emily had went over to the last remaining wine glass and poured herself a glass and took a sip.

"Because eating will get food in our systems so we can start drinking." She replied with a smile.

Both girls smile as Emily shakes her head. "You know Pen, I think you just want to get the eating over with because JJ hasn't stopped talking about how good that cake was or that I was getting more desserts from the same place for tonight, and you have been begging her to bring you a piece of it, which she wouldn't."

"Hell no." said JJ. "That's the best damned cake I've ever had. I really cant wait to try some more of what your friend has prepared for us tonight." She said with a smile.

"Well then lets stop gabbing around in the kitchen, go start the movie, that way we can be snacking on all those goodies before it's over with." Pen said with a smile.

Emily is still smiling. Pen has always been so forward with everything she says. Its one of the reasons Emily and JJ have become such good friends with her. They grab up the bottle of wine Emily has open, the food Emily has prepared, and they all file into the very open and rather large living room that Emily has.

As they get there Emily decides it would probably be best not to be sitting near JJ because then she will just be distracted the whole time, but she seems to be thwarted by Pen, because she had just set her purse into the chair sitting off to the side of the couch. So Emily sets the plate of food down on the coffee table and takes one end of the couch instead. JJ sets the bottle of wine down on the coffee table as well, and walks over to get some coasters for the glasses.

Garcia pulls out the movie, but turns to where the girls can't see what it is and walks to the entertainment center and puts it in, grabs the remote and punches play. She walks back to the chair, and places the movie case back in her purse. She turns back to the couch and sees that Emily is sitting on one end, while JJ took the other.

"_Nope" _she thinks to herself._"This just wont do. They have danced around each other not wanting to get too close for too long now. Time for me to take action."_ So instead of taking the chair, she walks over to the couch and looks at JJ who glances up at her. "Scoot." is all Garcia said and waves her hand towards the middle of the couch.

JJ shoots Pen a reluctant look, but being the typical Pen they have always had to deal with, she just ignored it. JJ slides over to the middle of the sofa as Garcia sits down at a slight angle. Garcia had wanted to be able to keep an eye on her two friends throughout the night. "You girls ready to find out what I decided we would watch tonight?" Pen asked them.

"Yeah." JJ said.

"Go ahead Pen." Emily said as she take a sip of her wine. Garcia smiles inwardly at the uncomfortable way the other two are acting right now. She's isn't worried thought, they will loosen up after a couple of glasses. And she can't wait. She reaches over with the remote, and pressed play.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They are almost finished watching D.E.B.S. About halfway through, Emily went, got a box of the chocolates, one of the bottles of wine that would go great with them and headed back to couch. Garcia had noticed that both JJ and Emily had relaxed a bit and were not as stiff as they were when the movie had started.

They had been laughing and joking since that point and just having a good time. JJ and Garcia both were enjoying the chocolates, but Garcia had to stop so that she wouldn't ruin the date with Kevin. Emily made sure to keep her wine filled so she would stay comfortable enough to bring up what she wanted to talk about tonight. She just couldn't figure out how to do that.

Fortunately she didn't have to think about because JJ started talking to her. "Em, you have got to show me where this place is that sells this food. There isn't anything I've tried that I have not liked yet."

Garcia is nodding her head in agreement. "She is right. This stuff is fabulous. I can honestly say I wish I had told Kevin we would do the date another night so that I can sit here and keep eating. These are my favorites so far though." She said holding up a brownie.

"Yeah, the Chunky Cheesecake Brownies are really good. I tell you what Garcia. Why don't you come by tomorrow around lunch time, and we can go down to the shop? I know the owners, and they are really great people. JJ will already be here" and at that JJ gives her a look asking what she is talking about. "What, its not like your going to be driving home after all you've already had to drink. No, you can stay in the spare bedroom tonight. Now back to where I was. We can get a quick bite to eat for lunch and then I can take you guys down there tomorrow. How does that sound to you guys?" Emily asked.

Garcia manages to avoid grinning at JJ discomfort about staying at Emily's. Especially after she had been drinking. But she hopes something can come from it so she looks at Emily, "I'm fine with it what about you JJ?"

"I don't know. I mean, it sounds fine. I just think I should go home. I never said anything to Spence about what time I would be home. I just figured it would be late." JJ started but Garcia cut her off.

"No Jayje. Emily is right, you have had enough to drink to not be driving, and we have all needed this, so just relax. Give Reid a call and just let him know. I'm sure he won't have a problem with watching Henry an extra half day."

"Fine I will call him here in a little while. Since I'm crashing here, go ahead and top me off." JJ said as she holds out her glass to Emily to refill. They continue talking and laughing for a while before Emily decided she is going to tell them.

She got up, put away the movie and pulled out her Ipod to put it on the docking station. She changed the play list to "Girls Night In" that the three of them had set up a long time ago, and had been adding to ever since. She didn't even remember how many songs were now in the list. She went ahead and set it to shuffle and turned the music up a bit and hit the button that turned on her surround sound that causes the music to play throughout the whole of the downstairs complex.

As she is doing this, JJ notices that Emily is fidgeting, and knows she is about to tell them what she had been wanting to tell them all week. Ever since JJ found out she has worried. JJ has had some possible ideas, among the worst she is afraid of most, is that Emily might be leaving the BAU. But she knows she is about to find out, so she pushes back everything just like she does when she gets in front of the cameras and asks Emily, "Em... what's wrong?"

Emily knew they would notice, especially when she started getting nervous. She takes a big gulp of her wine, steadies her breathing and turns around to face her friends. They both are looking at her waiting for her to go, knowing this is something she wants to talk about, but neither pushing, knowing she will start to talk when she is ready.

Emily takes a breath and starts. "Now I know you both have some idea's as to what I wanted to talk about here tonight. And you have both been supportive about not bothering me or bringing it up at work, and for that, Thank you. This has been something I've wanted to tell you both for a while, but just never really had the right moment. After the hospital visit again last week, I decided its time for me to stop hiding as much of myself as I can from everyone. I need to start letting people in, and you both have been so great and tell me things about yourselves nobody else knows. But I was not raised that way. I was taught to bottle it up, bury it deep down in compartments to figure out at a later time on your own. And I've lived my entire life that way. But since joining the BAU and becoming friends with a group of people I never considered would welcome me the way you all have, and making me a part of your lives, its only fair you get to know more about me."

She had managed to get that all out but now she is at the point of telling them. Her mouth went dry and she takes another drink of her wine. _"Just spit it out Prentiss."_ She keeps thinking to herself over and over. Both girls are still sitting on the couch waiting for her to say the rest of what she wanted to say.

"Em." JJ said. Emily realized she had been standing there a few minutes without saying anything. She also knew JJ just called out to her to pull her out of her thoughts and back to where she wanted to be. JJ wasn't trying to rush her, that Emily could see in JJ's eyes. There was something in her eyes though that Emily couldn't tell what it was, but that's because JJ was in press release mode.

"Look I just wanted you two to know, that I'm gay." she said in a rush. "Jayje, if it makes you uncomfortable staying here or anything, or if either of you don't want to come over anymore, I will completely understand." She rushes out. And with that, she starts to make her way towards her kitchen, giving them time to talk with each other if need be. _"There, I've said it."_ she thinks to herself.

As Emily turns to the kitchen, Garcia gives JJ a slight push. After JJ looks at her, she mouths to her "Tell her, now the perfect time to get it out there."

JJ understands what Garcia is trying to say, but JJ is still scared herself. The fact that Emily just told them she is gay is not remotely part of the scenarios that she had figured Emily would be telling them tonight. JJ stands up and turns to Emily and says "Em, wait." Emily stops just as she gets into the kitchen, and turns back slowly. "It's fine that your gay. We don't have a problem with you being gay, or being around you now that we know. We are your friend and we love you for you. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Not what Garcia had in mind when she told her to tell her. And Garcia lets her know too. "That's so not what I meant and you totally know it." She said in a whisper to where Emily couldn't hear but JJ did. JJ did happen to be blocking Garcia from Emily's view right now, so Garcia stood up and nodded. "She is right Emily, we don't care. Come on, come sit back down. I wanna hear all about how you discovered it yourself. I bet that is an interesting story." Garcia said with a smile.

Emily was a little awe-struck. Just like that, both JJ and Garcia, fine with the fact that their friend is gay. A friend they have occasionally spent then night with in the same bed, and they don't seem bothered. She walks back over to the couch and they both hug her at the same time. Before she releases them from the hug she asks "Are you guys sure your OK with it?"

They both squeeze her a little harder. Garcia is the first to respond "Of course it is."

"Yeah, Em. It's fine." JJ agreed.

"Besides I had my suspicions." Garcia said.

"What?" Emily said as she pulled back to stare at Garcia.

"Of course. All our girls night outs we have had, and you and Jayje both have had every type of guy imaginable hitting on you and you're always turning them down. It only makes sense that you were not interested in guys." Garcia said.

"But JJ always turned them down too." Emily replied.

A quick look of fear crosses JJ face before she can control it, but Garcia catches Emily's attention before she can turn to JJ. "Yeah, but JJ always flirted with them just enough to keep getting us free drinks. And besides that, she thought she was secretly seeing Will and none of us knew about that either." Garcia explained.

Now JJ can't hide her shock. "Wait. You guys knew I was seeing Will all that time and you never said anything?" JJ asked.

"Of course we didn't Jayje." Emily said jumping in. "We don't profile each other remember? Yes we noticed, but we knew you would tell us when you were ready. We just didn't think it would take as long as it did. I didn't think it would last as long as it did either. But you did have one good thing come from that relationship."

"Henry" JJ said with a smile. Both Garcia and Emily smile and nod in agreement.

Garcia grabs the wine off the coffee table and refills everyone's glass, and then sits back down on her end of the couch pulling Emily with her to sit in the middle. "Now start telling about all the beautiful and exotic women you have been with, and remember...details." Garcia said with a smile.

They all laugh and sit back down as Emily starts to explain to them about founding out in college that she was gay.

* * *

**A/N: Just a couple quick notes, first the rest of girls night is coming soon. Have not decided if I'm going to have Emily actually tell the girls a story or 2. Secondly, I will be going on vacation starting Thursday, and I will try to get the next update before I go, and maybe even 1 while I'm on vacation. If not, I hope it will be soon after I get back. If I don't post before, gonna go ahead and apologize now. As always, thanks for reading and sticking with me, and for the reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here is half of the story. I just had so much I wanted to put into it that I decided to break it into 2 chapters. The rest will come sometime after my vacation is over, but I'm not exactly sure when you will see it. Hopefully I can have you something else by the end of the week. This is such a really fun story to write I haven't decided exactly how I want to end it yet. I would just like to t****hank everyone for all the wonderful and nice reviews I've got so far with this story. I'm really glad you are all enjoying it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

" Come on Em, give us a real story." Garcia said jumping up and down slightly.

JJ nods her head in agreement, and Emily has a story, but it was one that she was reluctant to share. She had already shared few unimportant stories that she had hoped would be enough to please Garcia and JJ, but there was no real substance to them since as the relationships never meant anything to her. But knowing her friends will not stop until they are happy, and with Garcia leaving in a few, she fills up her glass again and starts.

"Well, it was just before summer break my junior year in college, and I had sucked at being a waitress on the weekends to try to pay rent for my apartment. Needless to say, my mother helped me out with that by putting money into my account every week and we both pretended it wasn't happening. She had decided to call me about a week before we were done...

Flashback

"Hello Mother." Emily said.

"Hello Emily, sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday when you called. Was in the middle of a big meeting on where my next posting was going to be and it ran really late." Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss said.

"So where are you getting posted this time?" Emily asked.

"Apparently Moscow." Elizabeth replied.

"Moscow is beautiful at this time of year. How long you going to be there?" Emily asked.

"Just a few months they think. There are some things they think I can get done that hasn't happened yet and are tired of waiting." Elizabeth replied.

"That's good" Emily said, "at least you will be there the best time of year and miss the worst time... Most likely." she adds with a grin.

"We'll see. So, why was it so important I call before classes let out?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well Mother. I was wondering if you and Dad had any plans to use the villa in Italy over the summer. I want to get out of here for a while and thought if you're not using it, a friend and I could stay there for the summer." Emily said, silent cringing at the possibilities for a response.

"I think that could be possible. Just answer me this. How are you going to keep your apartment while your away?" Elizabeth asks, already knowing the answer.

Emily rolled her eyes, guessing this was the response she would get, but glad it was something this pointless. Except to Elizabeth Prentiss, it wasn't pointless. And Emily knows it, and reluctantly says "Now Mother, we both know you will keep putting money in my account, both to keep my apartment, because its something I want, and to make sure I have money while I'm in staying in Italy, if I can stay at the villa."

"And just who is it you're planning on going there with?" Elizabeth asks.

"Don't worry Mother, it's just Sandra. You remember her right? You met over the Christmas holidays." Emily said.

"Yeah, I do remember her. As I recall, she was a little to," Elizabeth pauses a minute, thinking of a polite way of saying it. "Well, outspoken, for my tastes."

"For crying out loud Mother, she grew up with two sisters and five brothers. Having fights, bickering, yelling, playing practical jokes, and having fun is what siblings do, from what I've seen and hear. I wouldn't know growing up all alone, moving every six months to a year. Hell Mother, I hardly had time to make many friends." Emily starts.

"Oh now Emily, are we gonna start one of the same fights we have again?" Elizabeth asks.

"No Mother. I'm just saying, that the issue from the day your remembering is that Sandra and I were both to blame. We just became such good friends, and she looks at me like I was her sister." Which was the truth as far as those events go. _"It wasn't until a few weeks later that we actually started dating." _Emily thinks to herself. "Look Mother. We just want to go there and get away from here for a while. You know, see the sights, take some tours and relax somewhere that is not here."

At this pause Sandra steps out of the kitchen, walks up to Emily and starts vulgarly thrusting her hips, basicly air humping her leg which causes Emily to laugh. It was partly the reason that Emily liked her so much, is because she was so outspoken as he mother had put it.

"What's so funny Emily?" asked Elizabeth?

"Oh I was just laughing at Sandra. No matter how many times I've warned her, anytime she cooks over here, she seems to forget the oven mitt to grab the pot off the stove and burns her hand." Emily partly lies, as Sandra was indeed cooking.

Sandra, giggling runs back to the kitchen before yelling loud enough for Elizabeth to hear "Oh Em, your mom doesn't want to hear about how awful I am at cooking. Besides, you should really get some new pots and pans." she said. "You know, for my hands sake." She added with a wink.

Emily rolled her eyes and asked "So Mother, is it OK?"

"Sure Emily. Would you mind if I sent a couple of people from my security detail and maybe a cook?" Elizabeth asked.

"As far as the security detail, as long as they don't enter the house, you can send as many as you like. We want to relax, not deal with full-time shadows. And for the cook, you think you could get a hold of John?" Emily asks. "I think maybe him and Sarah might like to spend some time there."

"I will see if I can get in touch with them. And I will instruct the security detail to enter the house only if they can't get in touch with you." Elizabeth states. "Now as for everything else, you remember how to get access to the panic room? And all the other security protocols?"

"Yes Mother." Emily said exasperated. "Look, we are planning on leaving about a week after the break starts. Is that enough time to get everything setup the way you need it over there?"

"Oh yes. That should be plenty of time. And if John and Sarah do agree..." Elizabeth starts.

"They can either stay where they stayed at before or one of the guest bedrooms in the Villa itself. Look, I'm going to go so Sandra and I can get an exact date on when we will leave and get there so you can get that to John." Emily said.

"OK Emily. I will get with him to see what they say and get back with you. Talk to you later." Elizabeth said.

"Good night Mother." Emily replied and both Prentiss' hung up. "Did I not tell you she was going to try to dump some of her security goons on me if she agreed?" asked Sandra as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes you did, but you didn't say anything about a cook." Sandra replied looking a little skeptical.

"Oh John and Sarah are all right. It's one of the reasons I asked for them. They already know I'm gay." Emily said.

"Oh wow, I bet that's a great story." Sandra said with an impish grin on her face.

Emily returns an equally impish grin "Oh it is." she replied, and with that turns and starts to walk away.

"Ah Em, your just going to leave me hanging like that?" Sandra whined.

"Yep" was all Emily said as she left the kitchen.

Two week later Emily and Sandra are gathering their luggage after getting off the plane when Sandra nudges Emily with her elbow. "Whats with those guys?" she asked. "They seem to be staring right at us."

Emily looked over at the guys Sandra had indicated too and replied, "Most like my Mothers goons. I guess we will find out." And the two girls make their way towards the men.

"Miss Prentiss." one of the goons said.

"Vonnegut." Emily said back.

"Slaughterhouse-Five." the guy replied.

"French Alps." Emily said.

"Your grandfather." The guy replied again.

"Doctor." Emily said.

"Tom Baker." The guy said.

They stand there staring at each other for another couple of seconds before Sandra says "Will somebody please explain what's going on here."

A few more seconds pass before both Emily and the guard who did the talking burst out laughing. Which of course leaves Sandra even more confused. "Lets go Sandra. We'll explain in the car."

The two guys grabs the girls luggage and they all make their way out of the airport. As they walk outside, the guy who hadn't done any talking makes his way to the trunk and starts to put the luggage in, and the other guy opens the door. Emily turns and realizes Sandra had stopped a few paces back. "What's wrong Sandra?" she asked.

"That's a limo." Was all Sandra could say.

"Well yeah. My Mother wouldn't make me ride in anything less from the airport. Come on." she said as she put an arm around Sandra's shoulder leading her to the car. They climb in while the guard climbs in behind them and shuts the door.

"This is one of those high-profile limo's right? You know, the bullet proof glass and everything since your mother is an Ambassador and everything." Sandra says.

Emily laughs. "Yes something like that. Sandra this is John. John, this is Sandra, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Sandra." John said as he holds out his hand.

Sandra reaches out and shakes it. "Wait a minute." she said a few seconds later. "I thought John was the name of the cook you wanted to get." John knocks on the partition and the car begins to move.

"Oh the one and same. I'm guessing it was his idea to dress as one of the guards to see what type of reaction I would give." Emily replied.

"You did a good job keeping a straight face. Your eyes gave you away though I'm afraid." John said.

"Yeah, and your poker face has only gotten better." Emily responded with a smile. "Mother said you wouldn't be here for another couple of days."

"Sarah had a few things she was waiting on to wrap up and told me to go ahead and get up here. And when i contacted your mother I asked her to let it be a surprise for you." He responded with a warm smile.

A smile that set Sandra at ease. "Well it was really nice to meet you John. And I'm really looking forward to your cooking. Emily has spent the last two weeks explaining to me about some of it. I can't wait." Sandra said.

"Well it will be my pleasure." John replied.

They past the rest of the drive with light conversation, having a good time, while John told Sandra a little bit about himself and Sarah. As they were driving, Sandra glances out the window. "Wow that place is massive." She said and points.

Emily and John both look to where she is pointing. John starts to laugh and Emily says "Yeah, well if it looks big from here, wait until your standing at the front door and tell me what you think."

Sandra's jaw almost hits the floor. "No way." she says not believing it.

"Yes way." Emily replied.

No sooner than she finished, that the limo turns up the driveway leading to the house Emily had described to Sandra. She had said it was big, but Sandra had not expected this. She has been in big houses before. She has even been in few mansions. Her family was wealthy, but they could not afford anything close to this.

"You know, when you told me you had money, I never imagined you owning something of this magnitude." Sandra said.

"Well, Mother owns it. And as far as money goes, I plan on making my own someday and using that to live on, not hers." Emily states.

The car pulls to a stop and the door is opened from the outside. The girls step out. Sandra sucks in her breath. "Oh my." was all she could say.


End file.
